Music in Me
by phantomofthecaribbean
Summary: Sparrabeth! iPod Challenge! I put my iPod on shuffle, then wrote a short story to the first 10 songs I heard. The challenge, you ask? Write the drabble before the song ends! NOT A SONGFIC. Based on different songs.


**A/N: Hey everybody! I normally don't do fics like this, but I've always liked writing stories after songs, so I decided to challenge myself. I put my iPod on shuffle, and the first 10 songs that played, I wrote a small story about it. Here's the catch, you have to finish the story before the song ends. : O It was quite challenging, but it was a lot of fun. :)**

**And of course people, it Sparrabeth!**

**Big Girls Don't Cry -- Fergie**

Elizabeth Swann stood by the railing of the Black Pearl as they sailed out to the horizon. The crew, under Barbossa's command, sailed to Davy Jones locker and they rescued Jack. When they arrived, Jack didn't believe they were real, so it took quite a while for them to convince him they were so that they could all get out. That wasn't what hurt her so much, it was the looks that Jack kept sending her. They were cold, unfeeling, and when he pointed out she killed him, her heart shattered and she wanted to let the floodgates open and cry.

But she didn't. Why should she cry over a man that isn't her fiance? It just seems foolish. It's not like she loves Jack...right?

_Stop that,_she told herself as she felt her eyes burning once again from the unshed tears. _Will is your fiance and you're happy with him. He will give you a great life. Jack couldn't provide for you like Will could._

Elizabeth wiped her eyes with the back off her hand, and continued to stare out at the sunrise. _He doesn't love you anyway._

**For Good --From the Broadway Musical: Wicked, sung by Idina Menzel (Elphaba) and Kristen Chenoweth (Glinda)**

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Elizabeth thought. She turned around from the long boat where the crew was hastily getting in so they could row to land. _The kraken is after him, not us. We all don't deserve to die._ With this grim thought in mind, she slowly walked to Jack.

_I shouldn't be doing this,_ she thought.

"Thank you Jack."

_He taught me how to be a pirate, and that is why I must do this._

"We're not out of this yet, luv."

_I'm sorry, Jack. I don't know if we'll see each other again, but I will never forget you. You always saved me when I needed it, and I'm sorry._

"But you came back. I always knew you were a good man."

Looking into Jack's deep, chocolate eyes, Elizabeth leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a passionate and lust-filled kiss. Next thing she knew, she found the shackles attached to the mast and snapped them around Jack's wrist.

"I'm not sorry."

"Pirate." There was no accusation behind his voice, just admiration.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes one more time before turning around and hurriedly stepping into the long boat.

She looked back up at the ladder where Jack should have followed, knowing that he was going to die. _Because I knew you, Jack, I have been changed into a pirate. Maybe for good._

**Suddenly -- Ashley Tisdale**

Elizabeth stood at the head of the table, looking out at all the faces of the Pirate Lords, trying to convince them to fight. It wasn't working. Not that it was a big surprise; the Brethren couldn't agree on anything. That and nobody wanted to back up the knew Pirate Lord. She was a nobody and to them, didn't deserve to be there.

"I call for a vote." Jack piped up.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth waited her turn and voted for herself, just like everyone else did.

That is, except one pirate. "Elizabeth Swann."

"What?" She asked, looking at Jack.

She was voted Pirate King. _That means, I get to make the decision. I guess everybody will finally respect me now,_ she thought with a slight smirk.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war." She looked out across at Jack, unafraid and step into the spotlight. When Jack nodded his head at her, she knew she had his approval, and for some reason, that was all that mattered.

**The Way I Are -- Timbaland feat. Kerri Hilson and D.O.E.**

_Why does she have to be so damn tempting?_Jack thought as he gazed across the deck of the Black Pearl towards Elizabeth. She was tying down the main mast and even in that simple task, she never looked so ravishing with her honey colored hair blowing everywhere and her beautiful face fixed in concentration and her sweet brown eyes shining with determination.

_If I could just get her alone and show her how much she would enjoy being a pirate and staying here...with me_.

_You never know Jackie,_ that annoying voice spoke up. _She might grow to like you._

_Yeah, that would be something,_ Jack huffed. _Apparently I don't smell all that great and drink too much rum. A vile drink! She doesn't know what she is talking about._

_Well, if you show her what it is like, maybe she'll stay, _argued the voice.

Jack smirked as he looked her up and down. _Maybe she could like me as I am. A pirate that pillages, plunders, commandeers ships, and sails on the open sea. For all I know she might like this life. _Jack looked at her beautiful form once more. _She certainly doesn't need to change._

Little did he know that Elizabeth loved everything about him, from the way he dressed to the way he talked and to every time he attempted to woo her. She smiled as she thought of Jack with his jacket off and white shirt open at his chest, showing off his well chiseled muscles. _Oh yes Jack. I hope you never change._

**Shut Up -- Simple Plan**

Life in society was so boring, or so Elizabeth thought anyways. She was supposed to wear pretty dresses and go to parties and meet suitors that her father picked out for her. No. This wasn't the life for her. She wanted to be out on the sea, just once to see what freedom was like, and not have to listen to her father and her maids stress how she must look her best all the time and be a proper lady.

_Sometimes I wish I could just tell them to shut up!_ She thought as a maid pulled her hair into a tight bun on top of her head and continued to rant about something that Elizabeth just tuned her out.

_Oh well, at least their are my stories about pirates._ She thought with a smile._I guess as long as I keep hiding them, they make life in Port Royale more bearable._

Once her maid left her to be, she pondered for a moment as she stared at her reflection in the mirror._ I wonder what Captain Jack Sparrow would do if he had to live like this?_

"Miss?" Her maid knocked on the door. "The party is going to start soon and you are needed downstairs to greet the guests. Your father says that you need to be on your best behavior."

_Oh, shut up._

**Face Down -- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Jack watched as Elizabeth ran up from below deck. From the tears running down her face, he assumed they were over Will. _That stupid whelp. Why does he constantly make her cry? She doesn't deserve him._

But what was he to do? He couldn't just walk up to Elizabeth and comfort her. She murdered him after all. Jack sighed and tightened his grip on the spokes of the wheel as Elizabeth's gutless sobs reached up to the helm from where she sat by the rail.

After what seemed like hours, when it was really only a few minutes, Elizabeth's crying ceased and she walked back to her cabin. A short while later, Will came up from below deck, and as soon as he spotted Jack, Will sent him a cold, death stare before walking to his own cabin.

Jack watched Will's retreating back, slightly alarmed at the look he sent him. "Mr. Cotton. Could ye take o'er for me, for a minute."

Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked and when the old man appeared, Jack left the helm and headed to Elizabeth's cabin. Quietly, after making sure there was no sound coming from inside, he opened the door. He stepped into Elizabeth's cabin and gently closed the door before walking over to her bed.

There she was, asleep. The tear streaks were clearly visible and Jack gently brushed his finger tips against her soft cheek. He leaned his head close to her ear and quietly whispered, "One day, you'll discover that he doesn't deserve someone as nice, and sweet, and beautiful as you. And he will be crying over losing you. I promise, then you won't hurt anymore."

**Losing Grip -- Avril Lavigne**

Elizabeth walked alongside Will down the streets of Port Royale. There were only two months left before their wedding and they were still busy picking out little things. Everybody in Port Royale was excited, except for the bride.

Elizabeth was far from thrilled. In fact, she wished that the wedding would never come. And it wasn't just jitters that any bride would get before the wedding. No it was something else.

You see, for Elizabeth noticed as of late, that her fiance had been acting strange lately. Every time she went up to give him a hug or kiss, he never returned it with as much passion as she put into it. Every time he came over to her fathers house to help her plan the wedding, he didn't even partake in it. He kept ordering around the servants, and making small talk with her father. It was like he was already part of the family. A family that Elizabeth didn't want him to become a part of if this was how he was going treat the servants. Then, when she had fallen ill one night, he never came to visit or stay with her through the night. He said, "Get well, soon." and then left. Of course she got better, but during that time in bed, she thought about how Will had changed. It was like he didn't love her anymore. He just wanted to marry her so he could move up in society.

"Why should I care about him?" She asked herself as she stood out on her balcony. "If he doesn't love me for me, then I'm not going to marry him. I might as well just be a trophy that he can show off."

She looked out at the stars shining bright in the sky before looking at their reflection in the ocean, wishing to be out there with them. "Come save me, Jack."

**Fly -- Hilary Duff**

_Will!_ She couldn't believe it. Will was dieing; stabbed by Davy Jones. Elizabeth watched as the life seeped out of him, and she didn't even raise her head when Jack approached. Suddenly, she heard Davy Jones let out a piercing scream, and she saw that Jack had made Will stab the heart. Davy Jones was dead. And so was Will.

She cried and fought against Jack's strong hold around her waist as he hauled her over the side of the ship by parachute. She didn't want to believe it, but it kept coming back and biting her. Her husband was dead. Strange enough, now that she thought about it, she wasn't all that sad. In fact, it suddenly felt right to be in Jack's arms.

_Maybe I could get used to life with Jack,_ she thought as they hit the water. It was about time that she was able to break free from the cage that had kept her locked up for so long. Now, she could truly spread her wings.

Funny, how in a moment everything can change.

**Thanks for the Memories -- Fall Out Boy**

Elizabeth woke up feeling extra warm as the heat radiated off of Jack's body. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his face, only to find that he was watching her with those dark brown eyes. She smiled at him, and he laughed at the flush that quickly spread from her face to her chest.

"No point in being modest now, Lizzie." He said as he ran his hand up her side. He laughed as she shivered from his touch. "I've seen e'erything and I like what I see."

"Down boy," Elizabeth laughed at the lustful look he gave her as she sat up, letting the sheet fall to her waist. "Will still doesn't know."

"When are ye planning on telling him?"

"I don't know. Maybe today." She said getting up and pulling her clothes on. She heard the bed creak and resisted the urge to look at Jack's naked form.

As she walked to the door, she turned her head back and gave Jack a playful smirk before walking outside. She watched as the crew worked and slowly made her way up to the helm to wait for her captain. He didn't make her wait long and soon he was by her side and directing the Pearl.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth turned her head and saw Will come up from below deck. He waved at her and she halfheartedly waved back before turning around and planting a very passionate and almost inappropriate kiss on Jack's lips. They were locked together for several moments, each battling the other for dominance, but breaking the kiss to breathe.

"I thought ye were going to tell him." Jack said as he glanced at the whelp.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Why tell when you can show." She ran her fingers across his jawline before glancing across at a heartbroken Will. She gave him a faint, sorry smile, and then turned back to her captain and gave him another kiss.

**Blow Your Mind -- Jesse McCartney**

_There she is, doing it again. Why does she keep doing it? She just looks so bloody tempting. I want to take her now, on this deck, and I don't care who sees as long as I have her._ Jack looked out across at the bewitching beauty that was Elizabeth.

When she caught his gaze, she licked her lips and gave him a little smirk, knowing how much he wanted her. She honestly didn't care who saw, but she wished he would just abandon all duties and take her right now. It kept blowing her mind how much she craved his touch, his kiss, and his voice. Oh that voice, it sent shivers down her spine.

Jack watched, letting out a low growl as he saw her lick her lips. _She really is too tempting for her own good,_ he thought. "Mr. Gibbs. Take the helm." Not waiting for his first mate to grab the wheel, Jack walked away and started down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he was met with Elizabeth, and he smirked at the lustful look in her eyes.

He grabbed her shoulders and planted a mind blowing kiss on her lips, knowing that it would leave several bruises but he didn't care. He was simply claiming what was his, and he wasn't willing to share. Jack growled against her mouth as he felt her kiss him back. Before long, Jack found his way to his cabin door with Elizabeth in his arms and never breaking the kiss.

Opening up the door, he hurriedly walked towards his bedroom with Elizabeth in his arms.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? It definitely is a little different, but it was tons of fun to listen to the songs and try to come up with a story to go with them in only a couple of minutes, so there really isn't as much detail as I would have liked to put in there, but now I have some other ideas for stories to write! **

**Please review and tell me how I did! Or if I should do more of these! **** Thanks for reading!**

**Phantom**

**P.S. Don't worry, chapter 11 of Earn Your Forgiveness will be up soon!**


End file.
